Eternal Princess Sailor Moon: Una historia diferen
by emelian65
Summary: Una historia de sailor moon desde otro punto de vista, con una serena mas seria y una historia un poco menos romantica, con diferentes generos, espero que les agrade
1. Prologue

Mi primer finc en esta pagina

Aclaraciones:

Primero que nada aparte de las relaciones heterosexuales de la historia esta tendrá Shonen-ai y Shojo-ai

Esta historia comienza justo después del primer arco argumental, después de haber vencido ha Metalia

Serena lo recuerda todo desde el Milenio de Plata hasta la destrucción de Metalia

La saga de Ann y Alan no surge

La saga de la búsqueda del cristal dorado, se cambia para que Helios ayude a las Sailors directamente

Rini o Chibi-usa no aparecera hasta esta saga la del Death moon circus

Las sailors tendrán que ir a sus respectivos planetas para obtener su cristal y cuando lo hacen se vuelven eternal sailors

Michiru y Haruka, si son pareja la relación entre ambas es mas explicita

Los cuatro reyes celestiales aparecerán en la historia, como aliados de las sailors

Zoycite y Malchite son pareja también

Al igual que las sailors ellos tendrán identidades ocultas

Andrew, Molly y Kevin tienen mas protagonismo en la historia (ya verán por que)

Serena no es floja con los estudios solo siendo superada por Ami y Kevin

Unas cosas como el papel que juegan Molly, Kevin y Andrew lo lei en un finc de esta misma pagina Eclipse lunar de Yavanna

Si lees este finc te pido perdón por no consultártelo antes y si te molesta no lo agregare

Las sailor three Light aparecerán pero jugaran un papel diferente al igual que el trío amazonas

Eternal Princess Sailor Moon: Una historia diferente

Prologo.

"¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que vivimos así, desde que por fin pudimos detener ha Beryl y Metalia, no lo se, incluso, en este momento, se que no estamos en paz "- cerrando un libro una chica de rubia cabellera y de unos grandes ojos azules caminaba hasta el balcón de su ahora habitación se recargo en la baranda y empezó ha ver la Luna la cual en ese momento estaba en cuarto creciente – "Recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió, incluso mi vida pasada pero ellas no lo saben, Luna cree que es mejor dejarnos como chicas normales, por eso, volvió ha sellar la memoria de las chicas, si se llega ha enterar de todo lo que recuerdo seria un problema muy grande, intentaría sellar mi memoria"

Serena empezó ha caminar hacia su cama ahora de estilo matrimonial – "Darien, mi querido Darien, el también perdió sus recuerdos" – de un cajón de la cama ella saco un libro que cuando lo abrió tenia cuatro hermosas gemas – "Las gemas de los Shitennou (Cuatro Reyes Celestiales) quedaron aquí… conmigo, Darien olvido todo, fue lo único que les pude decir" – Serena volvió ha guardar las gemas – "ningún ataque, ningún enemigo, solo somos chicas normales"- Serena había bajado a la cocina en el refrigerador se hallaba una boleta con sus calificaciones las cuales eran las mejores en su salón solo siendo superada por Ami – "volví ha ser una de las mejores cuatro en el colegio, si siguiera viendo ha Rei ella dejaría de llamarme tonta" – empezó ha cocinar Katsudon tenia ganas de un poco de pollo – " hace mucho que no cocinaba, creo que siempre esperaba que Lita me llevara de su asombrosa cocina, aunque no es por soberbia yo tampoco lo hago mal "

Después de comer Serena se baño y se acerco a su cama ha dormir

Casa de Mina

Serena ha estado actuando muy raro Artemis, por momentos llego ha creer que aun recuerda todo- Decía la gata azulada al gato blanco

Pero eso es imposible, ¿no? Te encargaste de sellar de nuevo sus recuerdos –

La verdad Artemis dudo que ella aya sido afectada por mi poder – Luna miraba la Luna como esperando que la repuesta llegara de ella

En algún lugar lejano de el cosmos

Se Hallaban tres jóvenes tendidos en el suelo

Al parecer no van ha desistir verdad, Star Fighter – Un joven con el cabello color negro y los ojos de color azul oscuro levanto la vista – Star Healer – un chico con el cabello plateado y ojos dorados también levanto la vista – Star Maker – le dijo al ultimo de los chicos un chico de cabellos café y ojos azul oscuro – llévenselos de mi presencia – termino diciendo la vos

Los tres chicos fueron llevados ha un prisión en la cual, se encontraban tres jóvenes y una mujer

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten están bien - pregunto una mujer pelirroja

Si, Sailor Galaxy, estamos bien – Respondió el peliplateado

Les lograron sacar algo – dijo un joven de cabello rubio y con los ojos de color amarillos – esperemos que no Tigris eye (ojo de tigre)– dijo otro joven este con el cabello color azul claro y ojos de igual color

Claro que no dijimos nada Fisheye (ojo de pez) – le respondió tajantemente Seiya

Ellos tienen razón por quien los tomas – contesto un joven con el cabello rosa y ojos amatista

Gracias Hawk¨s eye (ojo de Halcon) – le respondió Yaten – al menos un confía en que podemos mantener nuestro silencio

Entonces aun no saben donde se encuentra la princesa verdad – finaliza Sailor Galaxy

No aun no –

Bien eso nos dará tiempo – Galaxy se levanto, pensando en que hacer si lo hacia mal podrían haber mucos problemas y ninguna solución – Eagle eye, Fish eye, Tigris eye pueden despertarlos desde aquí – les interrogo a los chicos los cuales solo asintieron

Entonces será en el anochecer – finalizo la Sailor mirando a través de la celda

Sueño de Serena

Por favor Sailor Moon – le decía una sombra halada rodeada de una gran luz – Ayúdanos

Fin del sueño

Serena se despertó exaltada – "Otra vez ese sueño "- se levanto eran las 6:30 y empezó ha preparar un desayuno sencillo – "Quien quiere mi ayuda" – Serena termino de desayunar, Luna no estaba en casa supuso que se habría ido con Artemis en casa de Mina – "Hoy es Domingo"- Vio el cielo soleado y sin ninguna nube – "Creo que iré ha ver ha Andrew"

Serena se arreglo y se encamino a los videojuegos pero antes de llegar vio ha Darien

Hola cabeza de Chorlito – le dijo Darien mientras posaba su mano en la cabellera rubia de la chica

Que no me digas así Darien – Serena seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a que los besos y las caricias antes dadas ahora solo eran para molestarla en gran parte, quisiera o no los recuerdos la invadieron y su rostro se lleno de lagrimas

oye, estas bien- le pregunto un preocupado Darien

Si es que… recordé algo – Serena empezó ha limpiarse las lagrimas – bueno me voy, nos veremos Darien – Serena salio corriendo del lugar no soportaría mas, preguntas, ni siquiera oír las palabras del chicos solo su voz la alteraba si seguía así se terminaría lanzando a los brazos del chico llorando

En la prisión

Bien chicos están listos – Decía Galaxy que tenia un cristal en la mano, en el momento hubo un apagón y el campo que rodeaba la celda desapareció – ¡Ahora¡¡¡¡¡ -

Star Fighter power –

Star Healer power

Star Maker power –

¡ Make Up¡ - los tres chicos se transformaron n sus repectivas Sailors

Ahora chicas – Galaxy levanto el cristal que tenia en sus manos y las Three Light empezaron ha enviar su energía ha el – Vía Láctea Barrier – un escudo de un blanco inmaculado rodeo la celda donde se encontraban

Ahora – dijo Tiger¨s eye mientras los otros dos se colocaban en un triangulo con el, cuando los guardias llegaron solo pudieron ver como la barrera desaparecía y una luz blanca salía de la celda y de el planeta en el cual se encontraban

No se que es lo que hallan hecho, pero, cualquier cosa que sea,no creo que les sirva – termino diciendo una vos femenina a los chicos los cuales estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes – Ustedes ineptos, investiguen que fue esa enérgica que se libero – finalizo la vos

"Cuanto tiempo llore, no lo se" – Serena se encontraba sola en su habitación miraba a través del ventanal la luna – "Creí que después de casi un año ya lo había superado" – se levanto y volvió ha salir al balcón – "Pero, al verlo, no puedo evitar desear estar entre sus brazos de nuevo" – Serena se quedo unas horas viendo la noche, cuando vio una luz la cual caía cerca del parque del distrito 10 – "¿Que es eso?" – por impulso ella salio de la casa y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar del impacto, tal vez, solo tal vez sus respuestas llegaran en esa luz


	2. Cap1

Sailorgisselle: Gracias espero que te siga gustando le historia

Serenatenoh Sailor Galaxia, las Star son buenas no malas, pero dudo que por mucho tiempo permanezcan así, la razón por la que Serena no fue afectada sera revelada mas adelante aunque no estas tan equivocada he

Usa-ko555chiva: La verdad si pobre de Serena, ha y al igual que ha Serenatenoh te digo que tanto como las Star y Galaxy son buenas… por ahora

Eternal Princess Sailor Moon: Una historia diferente

Cap. 1 Sailor Moon regresa, ¿Ángeles, que me llaman princesa?

Serena corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sea lo que sea esa luz, debía llegar a donde se encontraba, donde antes pasaba tanto tiempo, el parque numero 10

Cuando Serena llego, vio un cráter bastante grande, pero este estaba completamente vació.

"Lo que sea que dejo este cráter, sigue aquí" – Serena volteo a los lados sentía una gran energía, en algún lugar de alrededor – "Pero ¿Qué?" – Serena bajo la mirada viendo claramente lo que allí se encontraba, dos plumas una blanca como la nieve y la otra negra como la noche – ¿Qué es esto? - antes de poder deducir mas, oye el movimiento de algunos árboles, rápidamente tomo ambas plumas y se oculto entre unos arbustos

Aquí fue artemis – Luna había llegado, unos pocos segundos después de que Serena se ocultara pero no había podido notarla – Esa energía venia de aquí

Luna, que crees que sea – Artemis interrogaba a Luna

Serena, se fue alejando lentamente para no alertar ni a Luna ni Artemis – Será mejor que llegue a casa rápido – y con esas palabras y a unos metros de distancia del cráter, hecho ha correr a su casa

Una par de horas depuse Serena iba camino a la escuela – "Casi no dormí, 2 horas no es mucho"- ahora extrañaba el hecho de levantarse tarde

Mientras tanto en otro mundo

Y averiguaron que fue lo que hicieron – Hablaba una vos grave, probablemente de hombre

Al parecer liberaron ha ese par – Dijo una vos femenina

Entiendo, y saben ha donde se dirigen – dijo otra vos diferente tan bien de mujer

Al parecer a la tierra – concluyo una vos anciana

Creen que la princesa esta allí – dijo una vos infantil

Por que otra razón irían- volvió a hablar la de la vos anciana

Entonces debemos detenerlos antes de que encuentren a la princesa – termino diciendo el de vos grave

Entonces… tú te encargaras de destruir a ese par y a la princesa – entendiste… Crimson Rubeus – desde las sombras apareció un hombre pelirrojo con ojos color ocre y vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas y unos pantalones beige

Así lo haré mi Reina –

Rubeus salio de la habitación

Sin ofender mi Reina, pero en serio cree que pueda hacerlo-

Eso lo veremos ha su debido tiempo – Termino de decir la mujer

En la nave que se dirigía a la tierra

Perfecto – decía Rubeus tomando entre sus manos un tubo de ensayo con una gema en el – encárgate – la gema salio del frasco con una gran velocidad dirigiéndose a la tierra

Serena, vamos Serena despierta – Molly movía a su amiga para que despertara

Mmmm Molly ahuaaa lo siento me quede dormida – Serena empezaba ha despabilarse

Pues claro llegaste muy temprano verdad - Molly se sentaba en su asiento, no había llegado aun nadie a la escuela – Duerme un poco mas yo te despierto vale

Si Molly gracias – Serena volvió a acostarse para dormir un poco mas

Ohh, Buenos días Molly – Ami entraba al salón y veía ha Serena dormida en su banca

Buenos días Ami, ya van a empezar las clases –

No hoy tenia que hacer unas cosas por eso llegue temprano – Volteo ha ver ha Serena - ¿Por qué Tsukino sigue dormida?

Según se durmió muy tarde –

Debería cuidar mas de su salud Tsukino podría enfermarse – Ami Vio ha Serena la cual levanto su cabeza y vio ha Ami

Gracias por preocuparte Ami, pero estaré bien – El salón fue llenándose de alumnos hasta que entro la profesora

Muy bien chicos – Hablo la señorita Mónica – Silencio que las clases van ha empezar

La gema negra iba avanzando a toda velocidad atravesando el espacio hasta llegar al parque numero 10, allí una pequeña ave estaba dándole de comer a sus poyuelos cuando la gema la golpeo, de la nada la gema obtuvo un parecido con una bailarina cubierta de plumas color azul su rostro estaba cubierto a la mistad con mas pluma

"escúchame bien, roba energía de las personas " – Rubeus se comunicaba mentalmente con el monstruo

Gracias a la energía que robe ese monstruo podré activar el rastreado para encontrar a la princesa y ha ese par - Rubeus veía la pantalla en la cual el monstruo empezaba ha acercarse a las personas

Serena caminaba por el parque, había decidido despejarse un poco antes de llegar ha casa

Se encontraba sentada en una banca cuando vio a es cosa parecida a una bailarina perseguía ha varios jóvenes

"si tan solo pudiera usar mi broche" – el monstruo dejo de perseguir a los jóvenes al sentir la energía de Serena

Ohh, que bella y poderosa energía, viene de ti, no te preocupes Konohana-sakuya cuidara muy bien de ella – El ser parecido ha una bailarina empezó ha caminar Asia Serena- vamos dame tu energía – El monstruo lanzo unas plumas, las cuales iban directo a Serena cuando una rosa intervino entre ellas y plumas

Eres un monstruo que utiliza la bellaza de las plumas para atrapar a las jóvenes con grandes corazones, no puedo permitir que sigas asiéndolo, por eso yo Tuxedo Mask te detendré a toda costa –

Tuxedo Mask – Serena veía como Tuxedo Mask bajaba del árbol donde se encontraba para posarse frente ha ella

Será mejor que te vayas de aquí - Tuxedo Mask le hablo de una manera indiferente la cual lastimaba ha Serena

"Claro ya no puedo ayudarle, Ya no soy mas Sailor Moon"- Serena se levanto de donde estaba y empezó ha corre hacia los árboles del parque, se detuvo justo cuando entro en ellos y vio como Tuxedo Mask peleaba con Konohana-Sakuya

Las plumas de el ser ave-bailarina eran lanzadas con destreza ha Tuxedo Mask el cual las esquivaba de manera ágil, rosas y plumas surcaban los cielos intentando impactar en sus blancos sin ningún éxito

Ya me arte de ti – El ave lanzo una cantidad tremenda de plumas las cuales Tuxedo Mask no pudo evitar, El ave fue ha Tuxedo Mask rápidamente y lo pateo varias veces hasta impactarlo con un árbol- Eres un hombre malo por intervenir en los asuntos de las damas- Konohana-sakuya empezó a patear ha Tuxedo Mask

Serena, solo veía, sin poder hacer, nada como Darien era golpeado

"debe haber algo que pueda… algo que pueda hacer" – Los ojos de Serena se pusieron acuosos y de sus ojos empezaron ha caer las lagrimas –"prometí no volver ha llorar, pero me siento… tan inútil" – una lagrima cayo justo en su bro0ceh el cual empezo ha quebrarse y liberar mucha luz – Pero ¿Qué? –

La luz envolvió todo el lugar, cuando Serena abrió los ojos se encontraba en un campo lleno de campanas lunares – Esto es – Serena se fijo en su cuerpo, traía su vestido de princesa

Princesa Serena – esta levanto la vista y vio algo que la asombro, dos siluetas una envuelta en sombras y la otra con gran brillo, no podía verles el rostro pero vio claramente como esos seres tenian alas – "acaso con angeles" –

Princesa, su poder esta creciendo – Dijo la figura luminosa

Pero aunque este creciendo, no puedo proteger a aquel que amo – las lagrimas empezaron a volver al rostro de Serena

Princesa, me permite su broche- pronuncio la sombra oscura

Serena lo vio se veía aterrador pero sentía gran paz al estar cerca de los dos, tomo su broche y se lo extendió a la sombra oscura y Serena vio por primera ves como el broche estaba desquebrajado

La razón de que ya no pueda transformarse, es por que el broche ya no resiste el poder del cristal de plata – El ser sombrío destruyo el broche dejando ver el cristal de plata un poco mas grande que antes – Ahora es tiempo de que avance al siguiente nivel – un nuevo broche se formo al par del cristal creando y este se introducio en el broche

Tome esto princesa – el ser luminoso le entrego un cetro – utilícelo para destruir a los monstruos de aquí en adelante- es cetro entro en el cuerpo de Serena - cuando necesite ayuda volveremos -

Serena vio que estaba justamente en el lugar donde se quedo, movio su rostro para ver a Darien seguia siendo pateado por aquel monstruo

Darien, no morirás – Serena apretó el broche entre sus manos- yo te salvare- Serena levanto el nuevo broche y dijo - Moon Prims Power Make Up…

Continuará…..


	3. Cap 2

Sailorgisselle: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad dudo que esos seres causen problemas por ahora, eso es todo lo que puedo decir

PrincEsS MoOn-LigHt: Muchas gracias por tu comentario como ya dije antes no creo que los seres causen muchos problemas

Por cierto quiero aclarar un pequeño error que tuve en el dialogo final del capitulo anterior puse moon prims power, era moon cristal power a partir de este capitulo el error esta corregido lo siento

Eternal Princess Sailor Moon: Una historia diferente

Cap. 2 Un monstruo muy velos, aparece la guerrera del arcoiris

- Darien, no morirás – Serena apretó el broche entre sus manos- yo te salvare- Serena levanto el nuevo broche y dijo - Moon Cristal Power Make Up

Prepárate querido – la bailarina se acercaba peligrosamente ha Darien – Morirás – La bailarina estuvo apunto de golpear ha Tuxedo Mask cuando, una orbe de luz blanca la detuvo mandándola hacia atrás

Pero que fue eso… - Tuxedo Mask cayo al suelo viendo como enfrente de el aparecía una chica con un traje de marinero

Te encuentras bien – le interrogo la chica

Si, "por que siento que la conozco" quien eres – Tuxedo Mask se levanto con dificultad video a la chica

Maldita mocosa- decía el ave viéndola- quien te crees que eres para interrumpirme – grito enfurecida y lanzo varias plumas hacia la chica y esta tomo su tiara moviéndola de tal manera que ninguna pluma la toco ni ha ella ni ha Tuxedo Mask

Soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon – decía al momento de colocarse su Tiara- y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna – Serena miro a el ser mitad ave frente ha ella con furia

Sailor Moon, "la conozco, pero de donde"-

¿Sailor moon?, ha no me hagas reír –

Serena se quito y sostuvo frente ha ella la tiara – Moon Tiara Acción – La tiara fue lanzada, volviendo ha formarse una esfera de energía en ella, Konohana-Sakuya esquivo la tiara pero cuando volvió ha voltearse recibo una patada por parte de Sailor Moon, cuando intentaba recuperarse sintió el impacto de la tiara en su espalda, y esta volvió ha la mano de Sailor Moon

Es hora de terminar contigo – en la mano de Serena apareció el cetro del reino lunar (no se su nombre si alguien me lo dice, tanto este como los otros se lo agradecería mucho)

El monstruo apenas se iba levantando cuando Serena empezó ha mover el cetro – Moon Princess Halation – EL polvo plateado de energía golpeo ha Konohana-sakuya, el monstruo empezó ha deshacerse liberando al ave de el.

Tuxedo Mask veía ha Sailor Moon esta empezó ha voltearse asía el – "Darien mi amado Darien" – Serena termino muy cerca de Tuxedo Mask – Moon Healing Escalation – Una neblina plateada salio del cuerpo de Serena Rodeando ha Tuxedo Mask curándolo

Gracias Sailor Moon – Darien la miraba fijamente cuando Esta corto la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios con los de el, sorprendiéndolo

Fue un placer ayudarte Tuxedo Mask – Sailor Moon se metió en el bosque perdiéndose entre los árboles dejando ha Tuxedo Mask perplejo

Ya alejada de allí y ya destransformada, avanzaba lentamente Serena – "volví ha besar ha Darien" – Serena empezó ha correr hacia su casa-"estoy tan feliz"- se detuvo de repente mirando hacia el cielo el cual empezaba ha oscurecer- "Luna nueva" – Serena se quedo mirando la Luna, una escena del milenio de plata llego ha su mente; veía ha una mujer oculta en sombras bajo un arcoiris –"La dama arcoiris me pregunto cuando la volveré ha ver"- Serena se dirigió a su casa de todas formas había clases el día siguiente

En la torre de Tokio

Ya empezó – decía una figura halada a otra

Pronto el antiguo consejo Lunar aparecera- decía el otro ser halado mientras abrazaba por la espalda al otro

Si así es – el sujeto se volteo y beso al otro sujeto

Era temprano en la mañana en Lunes, Serena se dirija hacia la escuela apenas había podido dormir

Genial, ahora tengo mucho sueño, "enserio como extraño levantarme tarde"- Serena había vuelto ha llegar temprano y no había ni una sola alma en el lugar, Serena se detuvo un momento y la misma imagen de ayer llego a su mente, aquella chica bajo el arcoiris – "la dama arcoiris" – Serena entro a la escuela y cuando llego al salon pudo ver en el ha Molly

Hola Serena, al parecer estas recuperando tu rutina – Serena veía a Molly, sentía una extraña calidez cuando estaba con ella, además de ver una leve aura multicolor a su alrededor – Si Molly la verdad me alegro de recuperarme – Serena se sentó en su lugar y empezó ha recostarte

Y dime no han intentado… -

Si lo han intentado pero, legalmente no pueden hacer nada – que pasaba muy simple, sus padres y Sammy su hermano habían muerto hacia unos meses, la razón del estado de Serena era que se había enterado por medio de los médicos que sus padres y su hermano había enfermado y ha estos sucesos poco después sucedió lo de Sailor Moon por lo cual sus notas habían bajado, pero ahora se encontraba bien y empezando ha recuperarse sus notas habían vuelto ha subir en ese tiempo y gracias a los apoyos de varios profesores había logrado recuperase

Oye y no hay forma de que alteren el testamento de tus padres- pregunto Molly

No pueden, solo yo lo tengo y el abogado especifico, que mis padres dijeron que me quedara en la casa sin ningún tipo de tutela – Serena levanto su cuerpo de la mesa y volteo ha ver ha Molly- Así que aunque quieran no pueden hacer nada –

Serena miro por un momento ha Molly, podría ser ella la dama arcoiris, era muy probable nada lo evitaba, claro que nada lo aseguraba podría haber sido atacada ¿Pero, no lo suficiente como para liberar sus recuerdos- "¿Quien sabe?

El salón empezaba ha llenarse de alumnos – Bueno chicos hoy vamos ha hablar de ecuaciones bien – Decía la señorita Mónica mientras empezaba ha anotar en el pizarrón

Mientras en el espacio exterior

Fallaste, Rubeus – decía una figura desde un espejo

Todo fue culpa de Sailor Moon, además pude sentir la intervención de esos dos -

- Así que esos dos he, bien tienes otra oportunidad Rubeus no falles- la figura desapareció de el espejo y Rubeus seguía con la mirada baja, golpeo el suelo agrietándolo – maldita Sailor Moon - se levantó y tomo otro de los frascos con cristales libero la gema de este enviándola a la tierra era el momento destruir ha Sailor Moon

Las clases habían pasado y el salón estaba prácticamente vació, Serena, Molly, y Kelvin seguían allí les había tocado limpiar ha Serena y Molly, mientras que Kelvin se había quedado para esperarlas

"pero que"- Serena sintió claramente una energía oscura dentro de la escuela

Señorita Serena que sucede – le preguntaba Kelvin a la rubia que se había quedado parada mirando a la nada, Kelvin había cambiado ya que se había cambiado los lentes por unos de contacto dejando ver sus ojos azules.

que, ha nada, oigan que les párese si ya nos vamos, creo que todo ya quedo muy limpio – Serena tomo sus cosas, a lo que Kelvin y Molly la imitaron y salieron del salón, cuando iban saliendo de la escuela un disparo detuvo a los chicos que vieron como enfrente de ellos estaba una regla clavada en el suelo, de la nada apareció un monstruo con aspecto de entre una mujer y una mesa que tenia en sus brazos grandes tubos rectangulares y dos recipientes llenos de reglas

Entréguenme su bella energía chicos – El ser mitad mujer mitad mesa empezó ha disparar ha los chicos- rápido a la parte de atrás – Serena corrió si Kelvin y Molly la siguieron, cuando estuvieron en el campus se ocultaron tras unas colchas del el patio - ¿Serena que haremos?- le preguntaba Molly preocupada – "¿Que hago no puedo transformarme con Kelvin y Molly aquí?",- el monstruo había llegado a las canchas donde ellos se encontraban

Vamos vengan, vengan, Tobrtole los cuidara bien - el ser mitad mesa fue acercándose a donde ellos estaban lentamente

Chicos creen poder saltar la barda – decía Serena ha Kelvin y Molly los cuales solo asintieron- bien cuando yo diga – Serena se coloco en posición levantando con una de sus manos levemente una de las colchonetas, el monstruo se acerco y apunto con sus brazos ha las colchonetas - ¡¡¡Ahora¡¡¡¡¡- Serena levanto con su mano la colchoneta lanzándosela al monstruo, la reglas se clavaron en esta colchoneta permitiendo a los tres saltar la barda

Malditos mocosos no huirán – el monstruo desaprecio al instante alcanzando a los chicos en la arboleda de la escuela – soy demasiado rápida para ustedes, nee- el monstruo movió su brazo golpeando a los chicos enviándolos ha uno de los árboles

- Kelvin- Molly llama al chico el cual se encontraba inconciente a su lado

"no queda mas remedio" – pensaba ella mientras veía ha Molly alado de Kelvin, Serena se levanto tomando su broche y alzándolo en el aire – Moon Cristal Power Make Up – el poder del cristal envolvió ha Serena transformándola en Sailor Moon

"Serena es Sailor Moon"- Molly no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían su mejor amiga era aquella heroína que la había salvado tantas veces

Así que tu eres esa mocosa que esta molestando al señor Rubeus – dijo Tobrtole ha Sailor Moon

"Así que Rubeus" – Serena se quito su tiara rápidamente lanzándola asía el enemigo, pero este la esquivo sin mucha dificultad – "demonios es muy rápido" – antes de poder darse cuenta recibió un gran golpe en el costado por el monstruo

¡Serena!!!!! – Molly había gritado al ver a su amiga estrellarse contra el arbol – "o no que debo hacer" – Molly veía como Serena se levantaba y era atacada nuevamente por la velocidad del monstruo – "Kelvin" - volteo viendo al joven ha su lado- "Serena"- volvió ha voltear asía Sailor Moon la cual, detenía los brazos del monstruo con su tiara, Serena nuevamente fue aventada llagando justo alado de Molly

"Serena no, debo ayudarla, pero que hago" – la bestia apunto uno de sus brazos ha Serena preparándose para dispararle Molly se levanto y se coloco frente ha Serena defendiéndola con su cuerpo

- Molly apártate – le decía Sailor Moon de manera suplicante

Una mas no es problema, di adiós mocosa – justo cuando el disparo se efectuó una luz de varios colores apareció enfrente de Molly y esta empezó ha tomar forma de una pluma de transformación la cual logro desviar el ataque,

Molly veía la pluma y estuvo apunto de tomarla cuando una vos la detuvo

Estas segura de esto – vio ha una silueta en un campo de ¿flores?, volteo alrededor no había nada alrededor mas que flores y un hermoso arcoiris cruzando el cielo nocturno- Cuando tomes esa pluma ya no habrá marcha atrás –

No me importa decía viendo la pluma frente ha ella, quiero ayudar ha Sailor Moon -

Por que quieres ayudarla –

Por que, si me hubieras preguntado antes te diría por que es mi amiga , pero ahora solo siento que debo conocerla mas debo volver ha estar con ella como cuando estábamos antes como las amigas qu8e somos , no dudare – y después de decir esta palabras tomo la pluma frente ha ella

Entonces repite, Rainbow stelar power make up¡ -

Rainbow stelar power… make Up¡ - una halo de colores cubrió el cuerpo de la chica dotándola de un traje de marinero con botas y guantes blancos con el moño y falda color celeste además que el moño de su cabello se volvió de varios colores , una tiara aparecio en su frente y esta tenia grabada una flor de seis peléalos

Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por la verdad y la justicia soy Sailor Rainbow y te castigare en el nombre de arcoiris lunar

Perdón por hacer este cap tan largo y cortrlo en esta parte pero necesito acoplarme bien a la vida que estoy llevando en esto0s momento bueno espero que lo disfruten y les prometop que intentare actualizar antes pero la verdad quien sabes, solo apoyenme con su rr gracias


	4. Cap 3

Gracias ha todas o todos, la verdad no se pero se los agradezco en este capitulo les tengo al final una sorpresita así que empecemos

Ha porcierto he cambiado un poco el papel de las hermanas de la persecución espero que les agraden las cuatro chicas mas dominantes

Eternal Princess Sailor Moon: Una historia diferente

Cap. 3 "Recordando, el plan desesperado de Rubeus"

Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por la verdad y la justicia soy Sailor Rainbow y te castigare en el nombre de arcoiris lunar –

Sailor Rainbow ehh, no importa - dijo al momento desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente alado de Sailor Rainbow apunto de golpearla

Rainbown flash – una aura de varios colores la envolvió y se movió a una velocidad mucho mayor a la del monstruo y con esta esquivo el golpe

¿Pero como…? –

Así que sigues manteniendo tu velocidad Lady Rainbow – Decía Sailor Moon con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo ha Molly

Claro que si mi princesa, pero, dígame es cortes ese saludo- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando con algo de burla ha Serena

ohh lo siento, es una grata emoción volver ha verla Lady Rainbow – inclinando levemente la cabeza y embozando una sonrisa a su consejera

Ustedes malditas mocosas – levantándose lentamente por el golpe antes proporcionado- apunto con sus brazos ha ambas chicas –

Sailor Rainbow volvió a moverse a su asombrosa velocidad dirigiéndose al monstruo y este le apunto con sus brazos disparando pero esta evadía muy sencillamente los ataques

Moon Tiara Acción – la tiara dio directamente en el monstruo enviándolo varios pasos hacia atrás

Princesa, terminemos con esto – le dijo Rainbow ha Sailor Moon la cual solo asintió

Seven colors – siete orbes de los colores del arcoiris aparecieron en las manos de Sailor Rainbown – orbs – salieron disparadas al monstruo impactándola y paralizándola

Moon Princess Halation – el halo plateado impacto en el monstruo liberando una mesa con varios útiles de su cuerpo

mhmmm – Kelvin empezaba ha removerse amenazando despertar

Des transformémonos – dijo Sailor Moon y dicho y hechgo ambas volvieron ha ser Serena y Molly

Sera mejor que hablemos mañana Molly, ¿hay cosas que quiero aclarar? – decía Serena con una sonrisa a su amiga

Claro, te parece en el café Crow a las 10, de todas formas mañana empieza la semana de dorada* - le dijo Molly ha Serena

Claro no vemos Molly – decía alejándose de donde estaban Molly y Kelvin

mmmm Molly que paso, donde esta ese monstruo – le preguntaba Kelvin ha la chica

Sailor Moon y Sailor Rainbow se encargaron de ella, me alegra que estés bien – decía al momento de acercarse lentamente al chico sentado

A mi me alegra que tu también estés bien – decía cortando distancia con los labios de la chica

Serena veía la luna en la oscuridad de la noche una imagen diferente, esta vez la de un chico con alas de ángel aparecía en su mente

¿Quién eres? – Serena se recostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir mañana intentaría averiguar mas con Molly

Al dia siguiente en el café Crow

mmm y me dice ami impuntual – Serena se encontraba desde hacia diez minutos en aquel lugar

Perdón mi princesa me tarde bastante – decía Molly la cual apenas llegaba

Te divertiste anoche, verdad – decía Serena con una sonrisa a la cual Molly se sonrojo

Te sonrojaste significa que es cierto –

Princesa que forma de comportarse es esa – le reprimió Molly aun con el sonrojo en su rostro

Buen ya a lo que venimos – decía Serena adquiriendo un semblante serio

Sabe lo que significa que haya despertado verdad – le decía la pelirroja a su amiga

Pero sigo sin entender, debiste haber despertado cuando yo fuera reina, ¿no? –le miraba intrigada la ají azul

Exacto, pero el hecho de yo este aquí significa que necesitaran mi ayuda en la batalla que se aproxima – decía pensativa la chica

Oye, de pura casualidad recuerdas ha dos ángeles en el milenio de plata – le dijo Serena al momento de sostener su broche

dos ángeles – Molly cerro sus ojos pensando en eso – no, solo recuerdo a dos siluetas que siempre te acompañaban pero no son ni Luna ni Artemis, ¿puede que sean ellos a los que buscas? –

Podría ser, esos dos seres no puedo recordarlos – las dos chicas estaban muy sumidas en sus pensamientos cuando un chico pelinegro de ojos azules

Mientras tantos en una nave cerca de la tierra

Demonios, si me comunico ahora con la reina … me matara – Rubeus caminaba a paso rápido llegando a una habitación con cuatro espejos

"no me queda mas remedio" – Mordió uno de sus dedos haciéndolo sangrar, en cada espejo empezó ha dibujar una estrella de cinco picos con una luna en cuarto boca abajo

Las llamo ahora hermanas de las sombras, vengan ya, hermanas de la persecución – uno de los espejos se congelo quebrándose, apareciendo tras de el una chico vestida de azul y con una cabello rubio extremadamente claro- Berjerite - , en otro de los espejos empezó ha arder en llamas dejando ver ha una chica de cabello azul con una especie de tute negro y un tipo de mameluco rosa – Karmensite – otro de los espejos empezó ha liberar descargas eléctricas destruyéndose y mostrando a una mujer vestida de manera formal - Ptzite – el ultimo espejo se quebró liberando una corriente de aire y mostrando a una chica vestida con un traje de bailarina de color amarillo – Calaverite –

Mientras en una nave diferente y aun mas alejada que la de Rubeus

Espero que hayan despertado esos dos – decía el ojidorado

Yo también, espero que su sacrificio no sea envano – dijo el ojiazul oscuro mientras los tres veían como sacaba a tigre eye, fisheye y hawk eye sin rastro de vida en sus cuerpos

No debieron haber usado tanta energía – decía Sailor Galaxy viendo como los tres cuerpos se perdían entre los pasillos

Dijeron que si no usaban toda su energía, la probabilidad de que esos dos despertaran era menos del 30% - término de decir Taiki

En la nave de Rubeus

Para que nos llamaste, querido Rubeus – le decía Berjerite al momento de abrazarlo por la espalda

Necesito que me ayuden - decía retirando ah Berjerite de su espalda

Aun sabiendo el precio por ayudarte – decía Karmensite acercándose

Estas desesperado ¿verdad? –decía Calaverite apoyándose en los escombros de uno de los espejos

Ya, hagan lo que tengan que hacer - decía mostrándoles sus brazos

Bien - dijo Ptzite, las cuatro hermanas se acercaron a los brazos de Rubeus mordiéndolos y absorbiendo su sangre – Desde este momento estas unido a nosotras

Recuerda, que somos fuertes, pero no invencibles – decía Berjerite limpiándose los labios

Ya lo se si mueren… yo también – "rayos no me gusta arriesgarme tanto"

Bien, ya sabiendo los puntos – decía Karmensite acercándose a su espejo el cual se reconstruyo al instante

Decidamos quien atraerá ha esa mocosa de Sailor Moon –

En la tierra en el café Crow

Serena sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron de una manera desmesurada

¿Qué sucede Serena? – le pregunto Molly a su amiga

Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo al momento de elevar su vista el cielo el cual estaba oscureciéndose

Cuntinuara?????

Bueno eso depende de ustedes empieza todo

El ¡¡¡¡CONCURSO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ así es bueno mas bien votacion ustedes me diran en sus RR cual Sailor sera la proxima en despertar entendieron doi plaso de dos semanas ahora si patualizare cada semana pero deben dejar RR a i no podria actualizar mas tarde OK bueno nos vemos Bye BYe


	5. Cap 4

Bueno, creo que estoy algo decepcionado de que nadie haya participado y de que solo me dejaron un reviw ha ya que, me tarde bastante en subir este cap pero ya que…enjoy

Eternal Princess Sailor Moon: Una historia diferente

Cap. 4 "La sabiduría helada, reaparece Sailor Mercury"

Un paisaje nevado, eso era todo lo que había allí, una joven de cabello azulado veía como la luz del sol se reflejaba en la nieve causando un efecto hermoso.

Ami - la chica se volteo y frente ha ella se hallaba una hermosa dama vestida con un vestido azulado

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!- La chica de cabello de color azul se levanto de su cama, su cuerpo estaba frio ella lo sentía, y sus sabanas parecían congeladas – otra… ves –

Ami, Ami hija te encuentras bien – hablaba desde afuera de la puerta la DR. Mizuno

Ha , Si mama me encuentro bien – Ami se levanto levemente y tal como lo había pensado la tela de sus sabanas se encontraban tiesas con claros signos de haber sido congelada - otra ves… aunque es imposible, mis sabanas siguen apareciendo congeladas, ¿Por qué? No tiene lógica, estamos en pleno verano y el cuerpo no puede resistir lo suficiente para que la tela se congele–

En la escuela secundaria Juuban

Hola Ami – hablaba tranquila Serena viendo a su antigua amiga

Ha, hola Tsukino-san, ya pudo descansar bien-

Sip, gracias por preocuparte, aunque viéndote a ti no podría decir lo mismo, te encuentras bien – le dijo preocupada la rubia a la peli azul

Si, nada mas he estado teniendo problemas para dormir –

¿Qué clase de problemas? – interrogo Serena

Pues … -

Muy bien chicos empecemos las clases – dijo la profesora Monica desde el pizarrón-

En la nave de Rubeus

Te veo muy entretenida hermana Berjerite – Decía la chica con el atuendo rosa a la rubia platinada - ¿Qué planeas?

Detecte una gran energía la noche anterior, según mis cálculos será suficiente para activar por completo el rastreador –

Asombroso, y puedo preguntar quien es esa persona – la miro intrigante Karmesite

Claro hermana - la imagen de una chica de ojos azules y cabello azulado apareció e el espejo de Berjerite – es esta chica

Interesante –, necesitas ayuda estare honrada de que me la pidas –

Lo siento hermana pero si me pasa algo nesecito que sigas viva –

Tanto desconfias de tus poderes –

Claro que no, pero ese estúpido de Rubeus no sabe las consecuencias reales de que el y no el gran sabio nos llamara-

Entiendo buen en ese caso… suerte- dijo Karmesite retirándose en el acto

Bien entonces comencemos – Berjerite rompió un pedazo de vidrio de su espejo y este desapareció al instante, una sonrisa macabra se formaba en los labios de Berjerite

El trozo de espejo descendía al atierra a una velocidad increíble, cuando entro en la atmosfera tomo un tono carmín, pero rápidamente volvió a su color original

Bienvenida señorita Korihime – hablaban varias personas ha una hermosa dama que descendía de un avión – muchas gracias por darme esta bienvenida – decía la hermosa dama de ojos celestes

Señorita nos informaron que el auto que venia ha recogerla se retraso –

Entiendo esperare aquí en ese caso – el vidrio atravesó todo la hall del aeropuerto e impacto de manera silenciosa y sin causar ningún gran impacto a la dama pelinegra – "Debes atraer ha esta chica" – una vos resonó en la cabeza de la dama y una sonrisa macabra casi imperceptible se formo en sus labios

Señorita Korihime que le pasa – las personas alrededor se aglomeraron cerca de ella en el instante que su cuerpo cayo

¡¡¡Llamen ha una doctora¡¡¡, rápido que sea la mejor – una sonrisa mas macabra se formo en los labios de la dama e igual ves que la anterior nadie vio nada

Horpital de el distrito diez

Perdón por tener que llamarte aquí Ami- decía la doctora Mizuno ha su hija.

No te preocupes mama –

Dra. Mizuno, hay una emergencia, la princesa de el reno de Schovics (nombre imbentado) cayo desmayada en el aeropuerto se le solicito a usted para ir a atenderla –

Entiendo, Ami lo siento pero podrías acompañarme-

Si mama, no te preocupes -

En la nave de Rubeus

Perfecto – decía Berjerite mientras veía el espejo frente ha ella – todo sale de acuerdo al plan – una sonrisa completamente desquiciada se mostro en sus labios

Casa de Serena

Serena se encontraba cocnando cuando un escalofrio recorrió su espalda – El Aeropuerto - Se quedo unos minutos quieta y despúes apagando todo llamo por un intercomunicador ha Molly – Molly debemos ir al Aeropuerto -

Entendido – contesto Molly desde el intercomunicador

Qué bueno que Molly hiso estos- decía Serena saliendo de su casa y vieno el reloj comunicador de su mano-

Luna miraba desde las escaleras como Serena salía corriendo de la casa

Sera mejor que la siga - Luna salto de las escaleras y silenciosamente siguió ha Serena fuera de la casa

En el Aeropuerto

Ya llegamos- la Dra. Mizuno bajo de el auto junto con Ami y ambas empezaron ha caminar hacia el edificio-

No se preocupe señorita Korihime la Dra. Mizuno ya llego –

Gracias por su preocupación – hablo la dama desde una camilla improvisada

Hemos llegado – la Dra. Mizuno empeso ha efectuar un cheque rápido en la dama- mmm es extraño –

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto La señorita Korihime ha la Dra.

Su temperatura… es menor de 5 grados, debería estar muerta – La cruel sonrisa de la mujer dejo impactada ha la Dra. Que cuando se dio cuenta estba siendo lanzada por esta

Señorita Korihime ¿Qué hace? – la figura de la mujer empezó ha cambiar mostrando a un ser parecido ha una Geisha pero de un color de piel extremadamente pálido , al instante libero una espesa niebla la cual hizo caer a todas las personas alrededor expetuando ha Ami

¿Pero.. que esta sucediendo? – Ami miraba todo con temor delante de ella aquel ser parecido a una Geisha empezaba ha acercársele

Tu energía es lo que mi señora Berjerite quiere para complacer ha Rubeus así que –

"Berjerite, Rubeus, ¿Quiénes son?" – Ami retrocedía lentamente

Eres mía – una esfera de luz detuvo el avanze del monstruo impidiendo que este llegara ha Ami - ¿Qué rayos..

Déjala en paz maldito monstruo – un par de figuras se asomaban por la entrada del aeropuerto

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – la Geisha vceia ha ambas sombras con repulsión

Soy una Sailor Senshi, que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon –

Y yo soy Sailor Rainbow quien lucha por la verdad y la justicia–

Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna – la Geisha se lanzo a las chicas intentando atacarlas pero estas esquivaron la envestida

Seven color orbs – las esferas intentaron golpear a la Geisha pero esta creo un muro de hielo delante de ella reflejando las esferas en este y regresándoselas ha Sailor Rainbow las cual las recibió de impacto enviándola ha estrellarse contra una pared

Mmm, nunca podrás con mi Mirage mirror, jajaja – La Geisha corrió ha una velocidad asombrosa y golpeo ha Sailor Moon en el estomago, esta se mantuvo en su posición y le regreso el golpe ha esta, agachándose y luego pateándola

Fuera en una ventana del Aeropuerto

Serena volvió ha ser Sailor Moon – Luna veía con asombro la escena frente ha sus ojos – y ahora Molly volvió ha ser Lady Rainbow, ¿Pero que esta sucediendo? Huh – Luna volteo viendo ha Ami en el suelo observando la batalla de Sailor Moon contra el monstruo – ¿Ami?

Dentro del Aeropuerto

La batalla entre la Geisha y las dos Senshi empezaba a aumentaren dificultad, ambas chicas apenas podían aguantar la pelea

No esto esta mal si siguen asi – Ami miraba todo con preocupación, la Geisha lanzaba ráfagas de aire helado el cual al tocar cualquier cosa la congelaba – "Debo hacer algo, cualquier cosa"- Ami corrió hacia el monstruo cuando este intento golpear ha Sailor Moon y al instante una luz azul empezó ha salir de la frente de la chica marcando en ella el símbolo de Mercurio

Ami-chan esta…-

Despertando – la energía liberada fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que cuando Ami toco al monstruo lo electrocuto con su energía y logro tirarlo –

¿Pero que…? – Ami veía con duda su cuerpo el cual ahora brillaba con un tono azul al instante se vio asi misma en un gran campo nevado

Otra ves aquí –

Ami-

¿Quién es?-

Dime Ami Quieres ayudar – dos figuras aparecieron frente ha ella una brillaba, mientras la otra liberaba un aura oscura

Si, hare lo que sea para ayudar, intentare todo para lograrlo –

En ese caso – la figura oscura entrego ha Ami una pluma con un estrella en la punta – Di Mercury stellar power make up¡¡-

Ami tomo la pluma entre sus manos y la also al aire diciendo – Mercury Stellar power make up¡¡ - durante su transformación Ami vio claramente sus peleas contra el Negaverso y su muerte contra aquellas malignas

Cuando la Gisha logro incorporarse vio frante ha ella a una Ami con traje de marinero de color azul - ¿Quién eres? –

Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por la sabiduría y la justicia, Soy Sailor Mercury y te castigare en nombre de Mercurio


	6. Cap 5

Muchas gracias ha todos por los reviews que me han dejado, estoy realmente agradecido, por todas las personas que me han estado apoyando

Lamento la tardanza pero estoy teniendo muchas cosas en la cabeza por lo cual tardo mucho, demasiado en actualizar, (casi un capitulo por mes) pero espero que después todo mejore, y los capítulos los publique mas rápido así que…. comiencen

Eternal Princess Sailor Moon: Una historia diferente

Cap. 5"Las llamas de la verdad, el regreso de Sailor Mars"

Una princesa, bañada por la luz de la Luna, la llama sagrada no miente – una pelinegra veía una gran fogata frente ha ella – ella será quien salvara al mundo de la destrucción – la pelinegra se levanto y salió de la habitación

En el aeropuerto

Mercury bubbles, spray – las burbujas fueron lanzadas como si se trataran de un rayo hacia la demonio pero esta esquivo el ataque y después azoto ha Mercury con una de sus manos – rayos…-

Mercury, Rainbow flash – el aura colorida envolvió ha Sailor Rainbow y con su velocidad impacto en el monstruo- rápido Sailor Moon - la rubia lanzo su tiara hacia la Geisha logrando alejarla tanto de Sailor Rainbow como Sailor Mercury

Hay que encontrar su punto débil – dijo Serena mientras se acercaba ha ambas chicas

Bien, yo me encargare de eso – Sailor Mercury saco sus lentes y después su microcomputadora empezando ha analizar con ella al monstruo – " su debilidad, donde esta" chicas necesito tiempo –

Ambas sailors empezaron ha pelear con el monstruo sin mucho éxito aparente, cuando este empezó ha liberar una ventisca de su cuerpo

"o no esa ventisca esta empezando ha bajar la temperatura rápidamente si esto sigue así, las personas dentro" – Mercury guardo su computadora y vio al monstruo no quedaba tiempo – "pero mi poder, no es suficiente… no, no debo dudar, mi deber es porteger a la princesa, cueste lo que cueste"

Mercury, cuidado – la Geisha se dirigía a una asombrosa velocidad hacia Ami

Mercury, Ice Blizzard – una fuete tormenta de nieve se sirigia hacia el monstruo congelándolo – ahora Sailor Moon –

Moon Princess Halation – la onda de energía plateada se dirigió hacia la Geisha destruyéndola al instante – dejando tendida en el suelo a la dama

Sera mejor que nos vayamos chicas – las tres Sailors se voltearon al oír aquella vos viendo ha Luna y Artemis, tras ellos

Luna, Artemis yo… -

No te preocupes Serena, será mejor que nos vayamos después hablaremos – dijo Luna con vos suave y dulce, saliendo del lugar con las chicas y Artemis

Templo Hikawa

La princesa bañada en la luz plateada de la Luna, acompañada de su príncipe bañado por la brillante luz de la tierra y además dos sombras aladas, alado de estos, que significa esta visión siempre… - el fuego se levanto agitado como si se hubiera despertado algo – siempre que la tengo el fuego sagrado se inquieta

Casa de Serena

Ami, Serena y Molly se encontraban sentadas mientras frente ha ellas se hallaban un chico de cabello largo y blanco con unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, tenia una camisa blanca con dos lunas en ella y unos pantalones blancos también, a su lado se hallaba una mujer con el cabello largo en ondas de color azul oscuro con ojos celestes, traía un vestido corto de color amarillo y detalles de peluche negro, ambos tenían en su frente el símbolo del reino lunar

Bueno Serena, es momento que me digas como recuperaste tu memoria – hablaba la peli azul

Bueno Luna realmente, yo jamás la perdí – contesto sinceramente Serena sabia que no tenia sentido mentirles mas

Entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas, mi poder no te afecto, pero … porque no dijiste nada – le volvió ha decir Luna ha Serena

Yo creí, que, que sellarías mis recuerdos si te lo decía –

Serena como puedes decir eso – hablo Artemis – nuestro mas profundo deseo es que recuperes la memoria princesa –

Pero después de la batalla contra Beryl te oímos desear que todas la chicas y tu volvieran ha tener vidas normales –

Fue por eso que sellamos su memoria, no por otra razón – hablaba hora Luna con vos triste

Lo se y por eso me disculpo de no haberles contado que aun mantenía mi memoria y que recordaba todo lo que ocurrió en el milienio de plata –

Bueno ya basta de disculpas, debemos averiguar ahora una forma de saber quienes son nuestros enemigos – Dijo Ami quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callada

Tienes razón, estoy segura que al primer monstruo que me enfrente dijo algo sobre un Rubeus –

Yo oí a esa Geisha decir que Berjerite la había enviado, para complacer ha Rubeus –

Así que por el momento, todo apunta ha ese tal Rubeus –

Pero puede que el este bajo el control de alguien - todos tomaron poses pensativas empezando ha procesar la información que habían obtenido

Ojala las demás estuviesen aquí – dijo serena suspirando

Veras que pronto despertaran, estoy seguro – termino diciendo Artemis para animar ha Serena

Si –

Oigan que les parece si mañana en la tarde vamos al templo Hikawa para ver ha Reí – decía Ami mientras todos la voltearon ha ver

Asombroso faltaras a tu curso Ami –

Claro que no pero… mañana no habrá curso por la semana dorada recuerdan –

Ha… cierto … bueno en ese caso mañana a las doce en la entrada del templo –

¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiii¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -

Las chicas se habían ido dejando ha Artemis, Luna y Serena en casa mientras esta cocinaba

Te has vuelto muy madura Serena –

Si princesa has madurado mucho – le decían Luna y Artemis

Sip…, oigan ustedes recuerdan ha dos siluetas aladas – pregunto Serena a los chicos que antes habían sido gatos

Así que aun no recuerdas todo ehh, bueno si ellos no quieren que lso recuerdes debe ser por algo – le dijo Luna con una mirada de comprensión ha Serena

El echo qde que los empiezes ha recordar significa que pronto los veras, así que no te preocupes – le dijo Artemis con una snrisa divertida

Bien… - dijo Serena suspirando saabia que no le hiban ha decir nada

Te daré una pista… ellos están ligados a ti mucho mas de lo que tu crees - Serena sonrió, aunque había sido poco y corto, ni siquiera concluso, la reconfortaba, al parecer ni Luna ni Artemis querían apresurar los hechos, había esperado bastante por que no esperar algo mas

Al día siguiente; Nave de Rubeus

Una mujer con la sangre de fuego como yo – Kalaberite veía en su espejo la figura de Reí – será interesante - decía al momento de enviar un trozo de su espejo a la tierra

Templo Hikawa

Limpiar, limpiar no hay nada mas que hacer – el anciano abuelo de Reí barría el suelo del templo cuando el trozo de espejo negro entro en el lentamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Bien ya que estamos todas – las tres chicas empezaron ha subir al templo esperando con ansias poder ver a aquella chica con el poder de las llamas y de hacer predicciones

Hola jóvenes damas, no quieren ser doncellas del templo – gritaba el anciano al momento de que estas entraron en el lugar

No importa si no somos amigas de Reí siempre es lo mismos – le susurraba Ami ha Serena

Si tienes razón –

Ustedes… - de dentro del templo Reí salía con su vestimenta de sacerdotisa, viendo con interrogación ha las tres chicas

Mucho gusto – dijeron la tres muchachas al unisonó

Venimos ha que nos lean el futuro – dijo Serena mientras las otras dos chicas la miraban extrañadas

De acuerdo pasa con migo a la habitación por favor – le dijo a la rubia mientras ambas caminaban

Jovencitas… - el abuelo cayo al suelo frente a las chicas mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba – entréguenle su energía a mi ama Karmesite

Señor¡¡¡¡ -

Mientras tanto dentro del emplo

Bien veamos que dice la flama sobre tu futuro - Serena se sentó frente al fuego y del otro lado de este se sentaba Reí

Reí empezó ha concentrarse y levanto la vista el fuego viendo como este formaba una imagen ha sus ojos, una hermosa princesa era lo que veía frente ha ella, al lado de esta un príncipe y atrás de estos dos figuras aladas con las manos entrelazadas vigilando

¿Quién eres…? – la rubia no pudo contestar cuando desde afuera oyeron unos gritos - ¿Qué…? abuelo – Reí salió corriendo con Serena fuera de la estancia

En el patio del templo Ami y Molly esquivaban los ataques de una especie de mono (en el anime lo muestran como el demonio del cristal arcoíris que es el abuelo, durante la primera temporada)

Rápido Ami –

Si -

Mercury Stellar Power –

Rainbow Stellar Power –

Make Up¡ -

Somos unas Sailor Sanshi –

Que luchan por la verdad y la sabiduría –

Soy Sailor Rainbow –

Y yo Sailor Mercury –

Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna –

Mercury Ice Blizzard – la ventisca intento impactar en el monstruo pero este giro dispersándola

Seven Color Orbs – las esferas intentaron impactar en el demonio pero este salto y golpeo ha Sailor Rainbow enviándola ha chocar con Sailor Mercury

Abuelo donde estas – Reí miraba alrededor mientras ambas Sailors peleaban contra el monstruo

Reí, tu abuelo, es ese monstruo – dijo Serena viendo la pelea de las chicas

¿Qué debe ser una broma? – Reí miraba al monstruo mientras este intentaba destruir ha ambas Sailor

Mas quisiera yo que fuera así – Serena se puso delante de Reí tomando su broche – Moon Crystal power, Make up¡ - la luz envolvió ha Serena dejando frente ha ella ha Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon – mencionaba Reí mientras veía ha Serena – "una princesa, bañada por la plateada luz de la Luna" –

Moon Twilight, Action – un rayo de luz reflejado en la gema de la tiara de Serena detuvo el avance del monstruo

Yo debo salvar a mi abuelo… akeryu taisan – los pergaminos fueron lanzados rápidamente siendo destruidos por el demonio – no debo hacer algo mas –

Reí hazte para atrás – el demonio se lanzo hacia Reí casi golpeándola de no haber sido por Sailor Moon

"Yo debo, debo ayudar pero… como" – el símbolo de marte empezó ha brillar en la frente de Rei

¿Quieres ayudar? – frente ha Reí aparecieron un par de figuras aladas, mientras alrededor de esta veía un bosque en llamas

Donde… -

Puedes ayudarlas –

Pero eso implica sacrificios –

Dinos, estas dispuesta ha hacerlos –

Si, no importa como, lo lograre –

Toma esto y di Mars Stellar Power, Make up¡ -

Mars Stellar power, Make Up¡ - las llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de la chica mostrando ha Sailor Mars

Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el valor y la justicia, Soy Sailor Mars y te castigare en nombre de Marte-

Bien el final del capitulo bueno, esperemos que les haya gustado

Bueno si alguien tiene duda allí va

*La semana dorada: conformada en Japón por tres días nacionales juntos, el dia del niño, el dia de la marina y del tercero no me acuerdo bien creo que es el dia de los deporte o el respecto a la vejes no recuerdo bien


	7. Cap 6

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, les agradezco mucho como me han apoyado, lo siento el retraso pero, Este capitulo es de disculpa, mi computadora pereció y bueno hasta ahora puede volver ha escribir.

Eternal Princess Sailor Moon: Una historia diferente

Cap. 6 "El relámpago de los cielos y la luz del paraíso, ven Sailor Jupiter y aparece Sailor Venus"

El monstruo con forma de mono empezó ha correr hacia Sailor Mars dispuesta a atacarla con sus garras.

Mars, Fire Soul – la llamas se dirigieron hacia el monstruo el cual empezó ha girar como si de un remolino se tratase y se deshizo de las llamas dirigiéndose de esa manera hacia Sailor Mars

Moon Tiara action – la tiara golpeo al monstruo sacándolo de curso logrando evitar que golpeara en Sailor Mars

Gracias Sailor Moon – La Sailor del fuego vio como el demonio se levantaba de donde se había estrellado y volvía a girar, directamente hacia las cuatro Sailors, y estas al instante lo esquivaron

Debemos detenerlo si no lo hacemos, ¡terminara destruyendo el templo! – menciono Sailor Rainbow a las chicas

Gira demasiado rápido, si lo atacamos solo dispersara y desviara los ataques que le lancemos – decía Sailor Mercury mientras analizaba al monstruo

La única forma de detenerlo seria… lanzar un ataque que gire en el sentido contrario al que el va –

Rayos …"mis ataques son directos por mas que lo desee, dispersara el fuego antes que siquiera lo haga girar, y si lo hago girar antes no alcanzara a envolverlo completamente" – el monstruo volvió su mirada hacia las chicas dispuesto a atacarlas de nuevo – "Necesito mas poder, ¡Para salvar a mi abuelo!" –

El monstruo salto y empezó ha girar en el aire dirigiéndose ha Sailor Mars - ¡Te salvare, Abuelo! – un aura roja cubrió el cuerpo de la chica – Mars, Fire Snake – una serpiente de fuego surgió de las manos de Sailor Mars tomando una forma en espiral impactando al monstruo envolviéndolo en un tornado de llamas – Ahora Sailor Moon –

Si, Moon Princess Halation – la energía plateada impacto en el demonio liberando al abuelo del el

Abuelo, Abuelo, despierta – Rei movía a su abuelo intentando despertarlo

Rei querida ¿que paso? –

Se desmayo señor – hablaba tranquilamente Serena

Hoo, ya, siento preocuparlas señoritas, pero… enserio no quieren ser doncellas del templo –

Hay abuelo tu nunca cambias- las chicas empezaron ha reír divertidas por el comentario del señor, varias horas después

Serena – Detrás de las chicas llegaba un joven peliblanco y una mujer peli azul – es hora de volver ha casa –

Hai, nos veremos de nuevo Rei – Las cuatro chicas se fueron dejando ha una Rei sonriente por haber recuperado sus recuerdos y a sus amigas

En el espacio, en la nave de Rubeus

Un relámpago cruzaba enfrente del espejo de Ptzite – el rayo es peligroso querida, sabrás manejarlo – la mayor de las hermanas sonreía mientras frente a ella aparecía el reflejo de Makoto – que hermosa energía tienes –

Esta ves seremos dos a la ves hermana – hablaba Calaverite mientras su espejo se iluminaba dejando ver a una rubia y a diferencia de las anteriores veces dos fragmentos fueron enviados a la tierra

Café Crown

En una mesa se hallaban cinco chicas y un chico que estaban disfrutando del tercer y último día de la semana dorada

No puedo creer que esa se su forma humana, Luna, Artemis – Decía una Rei muy asombrada viendo a la peli azul y al peliblanco

Bueno ya, Rei que fue lo que viste cuando me leíste el futuro, quiero saber – los ojos de Serena miraban ha Rei como a punto de llorar

Es un secreto Serena, no te lo diré –

Rei eres mala –

Jajajaja – las risas no paraban en el lugar, pero se hacia tarde y todos se retiraron ha descansar

Al día siguiente, Escuela Juuban

Un joven castaña caminaba a través de la jardinera de la escuela buscando un lugar para comer cuando por un descuido choco con una chica tirándola

Ha, lo siento estas bien – decía la castaña de ojos esmeralda a la chica rubia

Si no te preocupes – ambas chicas se miraron por un momento intentando captar algo - te conozco – pregunto la rubia a la castaña

Te iba a preguntar lo mismo – ambas chicas rieron

Soy Makoto Kino – dijo la castaña

Soy Minako Aino – una extraña sensación inundo a ambas chicas, se conocían lo sabían ambas pero… de donde

Aun en sus dudas el sonido de una campana empezó ha sonar por la institución

He, ¡Se nos hace tarde! - ambas chicas empezaron ha correr para llegar a sus respectivos salones

Un sueño eso era, la castaña se hallaba en una jungla bastante densa pero tenia claramente arriba de ella nubes de tormenta. Los relámpagos surcaban el cielo pero en ves de causar terror, causaban una extraña sensación de calides.

Jupiter… - un susurro se oyó en el lugar al instante que un relámpago cayo

Minako veía a su alrededor, era una hermoso campo repleto de luz las flores que se encontraban solo proporcionaban una vista mas hermosa, frente ha ella una enorma luz se formo y Mina oyó simplemente – Venus

A la mañana siguiente, escuela Juuban

Era la hora del almuerzo y Serena veia ha Mina la cual se notaba pensativa y eso de por si era muy extraño.

Oye Minako-chan, estas bien – hablaba dulcemente Serena ha Mina

¿Qué? … si, estoy bien Serena-chan, no te preocupes – le respondió de igual manera Minako

Oye, Mina quisieras venir con nosotras el domingo a los videojuegos Crown – Serena sonrío de manera dulce

Claro –

Bien te veré mañana – Serena se alejo del lugar viendo de reojo como el aura amarilla empezaba a notarse mas en Minako

Al parecer ella también despertara, pronto todas estaremos reunidas –

Café Crown

Los espejos viajaron a una gran velocidad empezando amenazando con impactar en Andrew y su hermana los cuales están cerrando.

El espejo entro en el cuerpo de Unazuki sin ningún problema pero cuando estaba por entrar en el de Andrew una energía de color ocre lo envolvió y repelio al fragmento el cual entro en un muñeco.

Hey Unazuki recoge ese muñeco por favor –

Claro Oni-san – Unazuki tomo el muñeco y se retiro sin decir ni una palabra

Haaa, ¿Dónde se fue esa niña? – se preguntaba Andrew al voltear y ver que no había nadie

En la nave de Rubeus

Viste eso hermana – Ptzite veía a traves de su espejo ha el chico de cabellos miel

Interesante –

Al día siguiente Café Crown

Gracias por invitarme chicas – Minako veía a las otras mujeres en la mesa con una cara sonriente

Oh, Minako-chan, hola – Makoto entraba por la puerta del café

Oh, Mako-chan, hola – Minako se levanto a saludar a la castaña y las demás chicas la siguieron

Tu eres Makoto Kino verdad de la clase F – hablo Serena a la ojiverde

Haci es, mucho gusto, tu debes de ser la estudiante Serena Tsukino – la castaña alzo la mano estrechándola con la de la rubia

Chicas les parece si vamos al parque – hablo Molly a todas

Ehh, ¿yo también? – se señalaba la castaña

Claro Mako-chan –

Bien primero, paguemos lo que comimos – Serena fue a la barra general en la cual se hallaba Andrew muy apurado

Ah, hola Serena ya se van –

Si Andrew, ehh y Unazuki, no la veo ayudando –

La verdad, es que hoy se levanto muy extraña, decía algo sobre energía como el sol la dañaba – dijo el rubio con cara pensativa

Mmmmm, y donde esta – pregunto Serena

Creo que fue al parque –

Gracias Andrew – Serena pago y se fue al lado de sus amigas

"Energía tan brillante como el sol" Serena volteo a ver a Andrew viendo un leve halo de energía de un color ocre a su alrededor – Phebo… -

Dijiste algo Serena – pregunto Ami a su amiga

No, nada – Serena regreso la vista a donde estaba Andrew y una vision de un caballero en coon una armadura plateada y dorada vino a su mente "Primo"

Parque N° 10

Neee, nee, ¿A quien le quitaremos su energía? – Unazuki estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque con un muñeco en las manos, el mismo que habia levantado del piso de la tienda la noche anterior

¿Qué tal… ha ellos? – una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro cuando veia a una pareja frente a ella

Oigan – Unazuki se acerco a la pareja los cuales la veian de forma rara – entreguenme… su energia¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -

Oigan – Ami miraba frente a ellas a varias personas corriendo, esa no es… ¡Unazuki¡ - los ojos de la chica ahora eran rasgados y su pupila era alargada

Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, rasgos de gato empezaron ha aparecer en el cuerpo de la chica una cola orejas una mascara que cubría su rostro, la muñeca a lado de la gata-humana empezó ha transformarse hasta parecer una figura de arcilla gigante tan alta como algunos de los árboles

Mako-chan, Minako-chan… cúbranse – dijo Serena al momento de colocarse frente a ambas chicas – chicas –

Mercury Stellar power –

Mars Stellar power –

Rainbow Stellar power –

Moon cristal power –

Make¡ Up –

Pero que – Makoto veía como sus las chicas con las que se había juntado apenas, se transformaban frente a sus ojos

Sumos unas Sailor Senshi, que luchan por el amor y la justicia, Soy Silor moon y …-

Sailor Mars –

Sailor Mercury –

Sailor Rainbow –

Te castigaremos en nombre de la Luna –

Creen que podrán detenernos… vamos Arahabaki – La gata subió a la gran muñeca de arcilla la cual empezó a moverse de manera lenta hacia las Sailors

Mars, Fire Soul – la llamarada salio disparada hacia el monstruo, al cual no le paso nada - ¿Pero que demonios? -

Nunca podrán contra nosotros – a la gata se erizo la piel liberando cientos de agujas hacia las Sailors

Esquívenlas – las agujas se clavaron en el suelo derritiéndolo

El cuerpo de Arahabaki salio disparado hacia las chicas golpeándolas

no chicas – Mina se levanto de donde estaba escondida pero Makoto la detuvo

Detente, que haremos nosotras no podemos ayudarlas –

Si pueden – un luz envolvió a ambas chicas

Minako se encontraba en un hermoso jardín las flores irradiaban luz y veia fnte a ella a dos figuras

Si deseas ayudar – ambas figuras extendieron la pluma hacia Minako la cual la veía como si recordara algo

deberás decidir – Makoto se encontraba en las selva que recurría sus sueños y veía la pluma frente a ella

Creer es muy diferente a ayudar o si quiera a presentarse en un lugar, cuando todo comience no se podra detener –

No me importa – ambas chicas hablaban con las palabras de la otra – si mi destino es ayudar, ayudare, siempre e estado buscando mi proposito –

Por eso –

Arahabaki volvía a impulsarse hacia las Sailors mientras estas trataban en vano de esquivarlo

No hay oportunidad, necesitamos mas poder –

Jupiter Stellar Power –

Venus Stellar power –

Make Up –

Soy una Sailor Senshi, que lucha por la bondad y la justicia… soy Sailor Venus –

Soy una Sailor Senchi, que lucha por la lealtad y la justicia… Saoy sailor Jupiter –

Te castigare mos en el nombre de la Luna –

Continuara…..

Bien espero que este capitulo les haya agradado, por fin las 6 Sailor de esta temporada estan reunidas, me pregunto que pasara, bueno yo se pero no se ustedes bye dejen reviws o para la prox me tardo mas


	8. Cap 7

Este capítulo es más largo, me tarde mucho en actualizar y lo siento, no puedo prometer que escribiré mas aprisa, porque tengo distintas ideas en mi cabeza que no me dejan seguir escribiendo esta historia, pero prometo que después de este cap, escribire todo lo que tengo en la cabeza para dejar espacio a esta historia. Bueno continuemos con el cap que ya me estoy desviando del tema

Eternal Princess Sailor Moon: Una historia diferente

Cap.7 Las seis Sailors juntas, la batalla contra las hermanas de la persecución

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus – Serena volteo a ver a sus amigas las cuales le sonrieron y después se colocaron en posición de pelea

Creen que por ser mas podrán contra nosotros – sonrío el ser mitad gato

No lo creemos… lo sabemos – dijo Sailor Moon al momento las seis chicas corrieron a la figura gigante que aun tenia a la gata encima

Fire, Soul – las llamaradas se dirigieron directamente a ambos monstruos, la gata salto de la cabeza de Arahabaki el cual recibió las llamas dispersándolas, poco después Sailor Jupiter corrió rápidamente hacia la figura intentando golpearla y en el instante Nekomata apareció deteniendo a la Sailor pateándola haciendo que chocara con Sailor Rainbow y Mercury

- ¿Venus, te diste cuenta? - le cuestiono la chica a la rubia de a lado

Si, Nekomata evita nuestros ataques mágicos mientras que a Arahabaki no le pasa nada, pero al parecer es alrevés con los ataques físicos-

si, me di cuenta – Mina se coloco en posición viendo hacia donde estaba Nekomata peleando con Sailor Jupiter – Cresent Beam – el rayo de luz se dirigió a la gata la cual quiso esquivarlo pero Sailor Jupiter la tomo de la mano colocándola en la zona de impacto del rayo

Ahora –

Si, Moon Princess Halati…

- Maldita – Nekomata se reponía del golpe de energía cuando Arahabaki salio disparado nuevamente golpeando a Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus

Maldita sea… debemos detener a ambos a la ves - Dijo Sailor Mercury al llegar con la princesa y Venus

Pero, nuestros ataques, no podrán dañar a ambas, tsk – las tres Sailor veían como de ves en cuando los ataques de Mars, Jupiter y Rainbow paralizaban a uno de los monstruos pero el otro lo defendía hasta que se recuperara.

Tsk, debo hacer algo – Venus corrió rápidamente hacia ambos monstruo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Nekomata atrapándola con sus brazos

¿Qué haces? –

Te detendré aquí y ahora… ¡aaaaaaahhhhhh! – un aura de color dorado empezó a surgir del cuerpo de Venus – Venus, Rolling Heart, Vibration – del cuerpo de Venus empezaron a salir ondas de energía doradas que lanzaron a Nekomata tan rápido que choco contra varios árboles

Arahabaki se impulso intentando llegar a donde se encontraba Nekomata, pero, fue detenido por Júpiter – No, no lo harás – el aura color verde metálico empezó a rodear a Júpiter – Júpiter, Flower huricane – el remolino hecho de flores impacto en Arahabaki empujándolo hasta chocar con una mal herida Nekomata

Sailor Moon – gritaron ambas Sailors

Moon, princess halation – la neblina plateada impacto en ambos monstruos haciéndolos desaparecer dejando a Unazuki ya a una muñeca de porcelana en su lugar

Bien lo logramos – Decía con emoción Molly

Molly eres tu – Preguntaron Júpiter y Venus

Sip, Sailor Rainbow a sus Servicios –

Malditas mocosas, creen que han ganado – las seis chicas voltearon al cielo, viendo alli como aparecían cuatro figuras - esta ves no se saldrán con la suya

Las cuatro mujeres bajaron hasta llegar al parque viendo con odio y repudio a las seis chicas – Haci que ustedes seis simples mocosas son las que interfieren en nuestros planes – hablaba la rubia de las cuatro mujeres

Será interesante obtener su energía – atrás de las mujeres aparecieron cuatro espejos los cuales se quebraron, los trozos se juntaron formando un par de figuras una tenia forma de un hada de color verde, mientras la otra parecía esa hecha de agua

Encárguense de Sailor Moon y Sailor Rainbow, Undine, Sylph – Los dos seres se dirigieron a las nombradas atacándolas

Mientras tanto ustedes – Las cuatro mujeres empezaron a atacar a las otra cuatro senshi separandolas en diferentes zonas del parque

Cerca del lago

Sailor Mercury esquivaba las esferas de hielo negras que intentaban impactarla, cuando llego a la orilla del parque cerca de un lago

Acorralada niña – la mujer rubia empezaba a acercarse a Sailor Mercury – Soy Berjerite, de las cuatro hermanas la que controla el hielo, morirás aquí y ahora – la temperatura en el ambiente empezó a disminuir alrededor de las dos mujeres causando que el lago se congelara- Black … -

Mercury ice… -

¡Blizzard! – las dos corrientes de aire helado impactaron una con la otra creando una esfera de aire que termino formando un tornado alrededor de las dos mujeres el cual se solidifico creando una cúpula

Mmmm, al parecer quien pierda no saldrá de este lugar – dijo Berjerite

Si al parecer –

Las dos mujeres se veían, esperando el movimiento de la otra calculando que hacer, los ojos de Sailor Mercury se posaron en una piedra que estaba a lado de Berjerite mientras los ojos de esta se posaban en Sailor Mercury.

Jardín de Bambú

En el jardín de bambú Mars veía Carmesite fijamente mientras se sostenía la muñeca, ya que una de las flamas de la hermana de la persecución la había alcanzado.

Eres muy buena esquivando ataques, pensar que de tantas llamas solo una te dio en la muñeca, y no solo eso – dijo al momento que volteo alrededor – has evitado que mis llamas consuman este parque, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Las flamas negras se dirigieron a Sailor Mars, pero a último instante estas se desviaron impactando con las varas de bambú cercanas quemándolas

"No, si la llamas se extienden" Akuryu Taisan – los pergaminos volaron rápidamente hacia las llamas purificándolas y apagándolas, poco después de eso Mars se dirigió a Carmesite saltando sobre ella – Akuryu Taisan – cuando termino la frase varios pergaminos se habían clavado alrededor de ellas formando una barrera transparente – con esto tus llamas no saldrán de aquí – dijo al momento de mirarla de forma desafiante

-Tienes razón pero… nuevamente, ¿Cuánto duraras haciendo esa barrera?, consume energía ¿No? – la risa burlona de Carmesite apareció en su rostro

Dark …-

Fire… -

Fire¡ -

Soul¡ - las llamaradas impactaron una a la otra formando una esfera de fuego se consumió a si misma, al instante y de manera imperceptible la barrera parpadeo.

En mitad del bosque, en un claro.

Los relámpagos negros y azules surcaban los cielos mientras Jupiter y Ptzite se enfrentaban.

Suprem Thunder – el rayo fue directo a Ptzite la cual lo esquivo y se dirigió a Sailor Jupiter, la batalla mano a mano empezó entre ambas mujeres, aun así cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban liberaban descargas eléctricas

Eres muy buena, pero de verdad crees poder seguir aguantando esta pelea Black Thunder – el rayo negro fue directamente a Sailor Jupiter la cual con trabjo logro evitar el golpe fatal

En un campo de flores se encontraban Sailor Venus y Calavarite, Sailor Venus se encontraba en el suelo cansada y con una pierna lastimada.

Crei que darias mas pelea mocosa – Calaverite levanto su mano apuntando hacia ella con el dedo – Dark Beam –

Venus se levanto lo mas repido que pudo evitando el impacto del rayo

Ha así que aun tienes energía he – la mujer se movio lentamente hacia Sailor Venus cuando un rayo de color dorado paso rosando su mejilla cortándola

Tengo energía suficiente para pelear contigo –

Mmmm eres una mocosa que debe ser destruida

Continuara

Esta algo corto, pero si le seguía escribiendo se arruinaría, no tengo la suficiente inspiracion por el momento como para continuar con las peleas, ahora siento que tardare mas en escribir y les juro que lamento eso pero si no saco las demás ideas de mi mente no podre seguir con esta historia sorry. Hasta la proxima


End file.
